Fall Into Me
by Demonwolfe
Summary: Songfic set to the song Fall Into Me by Emerson Drive. She's been hurt one too many times. What will he do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Emerson Drive, so yeah…wish I did, though….**

"_I'm right here waitin', stayin' strong, come and fall into me."_

"Just know that if you need someone, I'll be here for you, okay Sar?" He said cautiously. She nodded and squeezed his arm gently. She left without another word, leaving him, staring at her retreating back, wishing she wouldn't go to Grissom. Greg wistfully held back tears that were threatening to fall. She had left him for Hank a few months ago and that was a big mistake.

"_You say you've turned it off,_

_hid your heart up on a shelf_

_Scared of what it might cost_

_To take it down for someone else_

'_Cause lovin' him you lost_

_Too much of yourself_

_Baby, can't you see that he's not me and…_

After Sara had learned that Hank was cheating on her, she had come to him, crying and standing in the rain. He had let her in and in a few moments had pulled her close, inviting her to cry into his shirt. He comforted her, telling her that Hank didn't deserve someone as good as her. She thanked him and they had settled into Greg's couch to watch the football game that had the Broncos facing the Raiders

"Sara, are you sure that you're okay?" Greg asked worried.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so over him, I don't think I'll ever do that to myself again, anyway," Sara had replied. Now, just a few months later, she was going steady with Grissom and moving into his place. Greg had a pit at the bottom of his stomach that was filled with despair, fear, and skepticism. He just knew that Grissom was going to hurt her, and he wished he'd had the courage to tell her that moving in with Grissom was a bad idea when she had announced that she was moving in.

" I need you to know that you can fall into me 

_That my arms are wide open_

_And will always be_

_Right here waitin' saying strong_

_Come and fall into me."_

" I just worry that he's gunna hurt you like Hank did," Greg sighed. Sara raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think that?" She asked. Greg cursed himself darkly. **_"Way to go moron, why not just post in on a sticky note on her back. 'Hey, Sara. Don't go out with him, he'll never love you like I do."_** Greg knew that if he said that, she would probably look at him like he was crazy, turn, walk away, and never speak to him again.

"I'll follow any road to get to you 

_I'll open my soul_

_If that's what you need me to do_

_But now baby it's your move_

_All you've got to do_

_Is believe in love, just believe in us now…"_

A knock woke Greg up. He looked at his clock. 4:37 a.m. Who the hell would be visiting him at 4:37 in the morning. He slowly made his way to the door, and when he opened it, he saw Sara standing there, and it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Oh, Sara. What did he do?" Greg asked as he let her in. She pushed past him without a word and sat down on his couch. He joined her and she finally broke down.

"He…. said that…he couldn't see me…anymore. Said…. that there was…. someone else…why does this keep…. happening to me Greg?" Sara chocked out in between sobs. He pulled her toward him warmly, letting her have someone warm to cry on.

"I need you to know you can fall into me 

_That my arms are wide open_

_And will always be_

_Right here waiting, staying strong_

_Come and fall into me."_

"It's not your fault, Sar. It's theirs. They don't know what a great girl they're missing out on. You're…." Greg suddenly stopped aware of what he was just about to say. **_"Smooth move idiot. Very suave. Why not just hand it to her on a silver platter? Stay focused. Don't let it slip…"_** Greg thought. Why was he holding out on her so much? Why didn't he just come right out and tell her that he loved her.

"Just believe in love 

_Believe in us_

_Baby…"_

Maybe he should just take the leap. Hope that Sara wouldn't let him fall.

"Sara, I just want you to know…" He faltered. Why did he keep doing that? She looked up at Greg, a questioning look in her eyes and on her face. "I want you to know that I'm always here for you." He offered, meanwhile mentally smacking himself. **_"You goof! Just tell her. 'Sara, I love you' it's not that hard!"_**

"I need you to know that you can fall into me That my arms are wide open 

_And will always be_

_Right here waiting, staying strong_

_Come and fall into me"_

"Greg, I love you. I always have and always will. I guess that Hank and Grissom were just pointers, telling me that you are the only one that won't hurt me. You've always been here for me, and if that's not a true friend, than I don't know what is," Sara confessed, looking at him. He met her eyes, and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, he sighed.

"Sara, I was never your friend," Greg started, noting the slight hurt in her face. "I always liked you so much more. I love you too. I've loved you since you walked into the DNA lab that day," Greg reassured her. She kissed him again, more passionately and he kissed her right back with just as muck passion. She pushed him backward on his couch and her tongue asked for entery and he immediately granted it. When the kiss broke, Greg pulled Sara closer and suddenly found himself drifting off to sleep, Sara doing the same.

"Come and fall into me 

_Baby fall into me."_

_"_Good night, Greggo. I love you," Sara whispered. He smiled warmly, thankful to hear his nickname coming from her for the first time since she started dating Hank.

"Good night Sara. I love you too," Greg murmured.

**End**


End file.
